


Merry Go Round

by hetalianGemini15



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/F, M/M, Songfic, TamTori is background pair, TomTord is hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianGemini15/pseuds/hetalianGemini15
Summary: EllTilda because I wanted toSong: Merry Go Round by Kasey Musgraves ft Katy Perry





	Merry Go Round

‘If you ain't got two kids by 21,  
You're probably gonna die alone  
At least that's what tradition told you’

She always liked walking down the road and to the park with her friends, but tonight was different. Tamara was down at the bar with Tom, Tori was working on something in her room and didn't want to be disturbed. Ell hasn't even been home for the past few days, in another town to visit her family. So here she was, walking through the park alone on a warm Friday night, wearing a light violet sundress. She didn't mind it though, it gave her time to go over her thoughts. 

'And it don't matter if you don't believe  
Come Sunday morning you best be there in the front row  
Like you're s'posed to'

Moving over to sit on a bench, she watched the lamps lighten up above her. Smoothing out her skirt, she looked up at the sky, watching the pale pinks, blues, and purples give way to dark blues and blacks, small stars peaking through the darkness. Glancing to the path she watched the couples strolling past hand in hand and arm in arm. It magnified her loneliness quite a bit more.

‘Same hurt in every heart  
Same trailer, different park;  
Mamas hooked on Mary Kay;  
Brothers hooked on Mary Jane;  
And Daddies hooked on Mary two doors down;  
Mary Mary quite contrary  
We get bored so we get married;  
And just like dust we settle in this town  
On this broken merry go 'round and 'round and 'round we go,  
Where it stops nobody knows,  
And it ain't slowin' down, this merry go 'round’

“Maybe I should go back to the house, I'll probably feel worse just sitting here.” Speaking to herself, she looked at the trees. She never got up, her hands still resting on her lap. The only thing that changed before her were the couples walking by.

‘We think the first time's good enough  
So we hold on to high school love  
Say we won't end up like our parents’

Hearing the running steps from her right, she looked up for a few moments in disinterest before standing quickly, running towards the figure. Colliding with the figure, she felt arms wrap around her waist as she was spun in a circle, her own arms finding their way around the other's neck.

“Ell! You're home early! Gosh I missed you so much.” Being pulled into a kiss, she closed her blue eyes, her freckles practically glowing in the lamplight. 

“Yeah I just got off the train a bit ago. Tori texted me that you took a walk to the park alone.” Grinning, she nodded, looking into the hazel eyes of the young woman in front of her.

‘Tiny little boxes in a row  
Ain't want you want it's what you know  
Just happy in the shoes you're wearin'’

“Hey Matilda?” She looked up to the other girl, a smile across her glossed lips. The taller looked fidgety, like something was on her mind.

“Yeah? Something wrong Ellie?” Watching Ell's face turn red at the pet name, she felt the arms move away from her waist and watched the other pull them behind her own back. The next few moments were like a scene in a movie, herself stepping back a pace when Ell moved to kneel.

“I wanted to… I wanted to ask if you would marry me?” Seeing the violet colored velvet box in the other's hand, she covered her mouth in shock. This was definitely happening, the couples previously strolling by stopping to watch the outcome. Nodding, she moved her hands and practically pulled Ell off the ground and into a big kiss. Hearing soft laughter through the kiss, she pulled back for just a moment to give her new fiance a proper answer.

“Of course! I'd love to marry you love!” Pulling Ell back into the kiss, she felt the ring being slipped onto her finger.

‘Same checks we're always cashin'  
To buy a little more distraction’

“I still can't believe they got their words together. Thought it'd take a few more years before Tori got the nerve to ask Tamara.” She helped fasten the clip into the ginger hair of her fiance, being handed a necklace, she crossed her hands in front of the shorter, clipping the ends together.

“It probably has something to do with Tamara cutting her alcohol intake to zilch. They may think I can't tell, but I'm not blind.” Laughing, she adjusted her ponytail, opting to not have her hair down for the event.

‘Mamas hooked on Mary Kay;  
Brothers hooked on Mary Jane;  
And Daddies hooked on Mary two doors down’

Everyone was there, and apparently Tom had become an ordained minister while drunk at some point since he was the one to marry the two of them. It was an interesting ceremony. She could see the odd looks between Tom and Tord, the latter being Tori's best man. There was definitely something between those two. She watched her two housemates kiss, able to hear her cousin whistle from across the small asile, the ginger to her right cheering. It was a small ceremony, the small group of them plus the odd foreign friend or family member. She wouldn't mind something like this honestly.

‘Mary Mary quite contrary  
We get bored so we get married  
And just like dust we settle in this town’

“Seriously Ell, I'd think Matilda would make sure you both fit in your dresses.” Hissing softly as the strings of the corset were pulled tighter, she glanced down.

“You didn't see me complaining when you needed this done for your own wedding.” She didn't hear another comment from Tamara until after the light mint dress was on her person. Matilda had a dress similar, only difference being Matilda's being a light lilac in color. Feeling the belt being placed above her hips, she smiled at the small accent.

‘On this broken merry go 'round and 'round and 'round we go  
Where it stops nobody knows  
And it ain't slowin' down, this merry go 'round’

Spinning in circles on the dance floor, she had a grin plastered to her face. There were people dancing around them, but she couldn't take her eyes off the ginger in front of her. Hearing the song end, she moved to leave the dance floor before feeling her wrist being tugged on.

“What?” Looking in the direction that her wife pointed in, she saw the two drunks by the DJ table. Looked like those two would need to figure out what was happening when they woke up tomorrow morning.

“I won't be surprised if they're next.” Laughing under her breath, she watched the duo stumble out of the room. She was pulled from her focus point by a soft hand against her cheek, even softer lips pressing against her mouth.

‘Mary Mary quite contrary,  
We're so bored until we're buried,  
And just like dust we settle in this town’

“Maddison! Get back here! It is absolutely pouring down rain out here.” Hearing the other shout for their rambunctious two year old, she glanced towards the front door that was left open in the mad dash that the ginger had taken to grab the toddler from the front yard. Drying her hands with a towel, she walked to the door ready to catch the girl. The small redhead ran in the house covered from head to toe in mud, herself barely managing to catch the small girl before she ran into the living room.

“Now what gave you the bright idea of running outside? Bath time Maddie.” Watching Matilda slip off her shoes, he couldn't help but laugh at how the woman was covered in more mud than the little girl she was chasing after. “Bath time for both of you.”

‘On this broken merry go 'round, Merry go 'round’

Sitting on the couch with a now sleeping toddler resting against her front, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder lightly. Moving her hazel eyes up to view into patina orbs, she felt a kiss being pressed to her forehead.

“How are you doing, Ellie? Both of them being good?” Holding back from laughing outright so she didn't wake the little girl asleep on her chest, she moved to get up off the couch to put the toddler to bed.

“Yes they're both being good. Let's get to bed before they that changes.” Getting up off the couch, she carried her daughter to her bedroom before tucking the toddler into bed and turning out the light. Climbing into bed next to Matilda after changing into night clothes, she felt herself being pulled into a sleepy embrace. Kissing the ginger girl on the lips lightly, she felt her eyes close as she drifted into slumber.

‘Jack and Jill went up the hill,  
Jack burned out on booze and pills,  
And Mary had a little lamb,  
Mary just don't give a damn no more’

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~  
> 1503 words
> 
> EllTilda songfic because I had the feels to do so.   
> Posting in my Lecture block because I want to post this and get over.
> 
> ~Redd


End file.
